I Miss You A Little
by ChrisBianca
Summary: - COMPLETE - Set after Chris Crossed. Wyatt comes to claim his younger brother, but what happens when he makes him very mad. R & R please.
1. Part 1

I Miss You a little

Set after Chris Crossed.

Disclaimer : I don't own nothing!:(

P3 - day

Chris was sitting thinking about the past events. About Bianca, Wyatt, the future and everything in between. He needed to fix this if not for the world or Wyatt, for her. Just then Piper walks in.

"Hey, Chris" Piper said "How are you doing?"

"Ok, I guess" He replied

"Chris, if you want to talk about what happened you can tell me." she said "I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to"

"I can't Piper, future consequences." Chris replied "It just isn't a excuse not to tell you guys stuff about the future, I just can't"

"I know Chris but it just isn't fair you lost someone very important to you and you can't open up to us and we can't help you" she said

"I know" he replied "And I appreciate it, I really do, but the future can't take anymore. It has so much wrong with it now I just don't want to burden it with something I can prevent"

"Your really brave you know that" she said "I just don't think I could do that."

"Its really hard but I get used to that, anyway I can keep secrets" he said

"Well I just wanted to come and say hello and that" in a really fast way "Phoebe and Paige are moving out" with that said she runs out of the room where Leo is waiting for her so she can escape.

"WHAT" Chris yelled "You've got to be kidding me" he orbs after them.

Manor - day

Chris orbs in "You think you can get away from me that easy" he said "Where are they?"

"Paige is packing and Phoebe is on a plane heading to Hong Kong" she replied.

"Hong Kong, where the fainter lives"

"The Fainter?" she questioned

"Just forget it, ught, I can't believe this" he replied "Paige" he yelled.

"Yeah" Paige said coming downstairs

"Is this what you want?" he questioned

"Yeah, I love Richard and I want to be with him, I'm only an orb away."

"I know and you always will but still what about the power of 3." Chris said annoyed

"Richard, I marry Richard!" Paige said excitedly

"I didn't say that. Oh, never mind, if I tell you the truth will you stay." Chris said

"Blackmail won't do anything." Paige replied smirking

"Yeah, well it works on Phoebe" He orbs out

"What is going to do orb on the plane?" Leo said

Plane - cargo room - day

"Well phase one complete, phase two how am I gonna explain how I boarded this plane?" Chris said to no one.

Lobby - day

"Phoebe" Chris said

"CHRIS" Phoebe practically yelled "What are you doing here"

"Hiding from the patrols" Chris said jokingly, sort of.

"Are you kidding me, you" In a hushed matter "Orbed" "On a plane."

"Yeah" Chris said determined "Can we please go to the manor"

"How am I going to explain my absence" Phoebe replied

"How am I going to explain my sudden appearance on this plane" looking over his shoulder "Anyway I've got you covered"

"How?" Phoebe asked annoyed at her newfound ½ breed.

"I Just need to make a projection of you now can we get out of here before I get caught, they are already looking for me" Chris replied

"You have to be kidding me?" she said standing up "Lets go"

"There he is" a patrol officer says

"Faster" Chris rushes Phoebe


	2. Part 2

Manor - day

Chris and Phoebe orb in

"I cannot believe you, you're a fugitive now" Phoebe tells Chris laughing.

"What's new!" Chris replied

"What did he do?" Leo asked

"He broke onto the plane and then ran from the patrol guys" Phoebe replied surprised how much adventure there little half breed can do. "He is a little dare devil"

"He what" Paige yelled also laughing

"Yeah, he just walked up to me and dogged a few patrol guys we had a few hot on our tails, I hope nobody saw us orb" Phoebe said

"They didn't" Chris replied

"How do you know" Piper asked him

"I would have sensed it" Chris replied

"How?" Leo asked

"One of my powers" he replied

"We need to talk about what kind of powers your packing these days" Piper said

"No we don't" Chris said "My powers are my powers and you don't need to know what they are"

"But that's just not fair" Leo replied "What if someone tried to use you against us"

"They can't and won't do no such thing" Chris replied "I can protect my powers, also one of my powers"

"Damn" Paige exclaimed "You are ranking in the dough aren't you at least in power wise"

"Nah, just I have quite a few" he said 'only every power plus' he thought of saying but thought better of it.

"How many do you have, can you a least tell us that much" Phoebe asked

"Oh, just about few hundred thousand or so!" he said slowly

Everyone's jaw drops.

"WHAT" Leo crocked "How can that be possible"

"Its plain and simple, Leo." Chris said cockily "Future Consequences"

"Oh Chris, that isn't fair" Leo whined

"Well guess what, Leo. Life's not fair. You think I wanted Bianca to die at my own brothers hands." Chris said coldly

"Oh, I'm so sorry Chris" Leo said sympathetically "That's awful"

"I've already said to much" He orbed out

"Just great he gets me off my plane to Hong Kong and then just leaves" Phoebe replied

"Guys, his brother killed the love of his life" Paige said felling sorry for her half Whitelighter.

"Oh my god, you meanâOh my god" Phoebe said felling selfish

"You mean he opened up a little" Piper replied relieved

"Just a little" Leo replied felling sorry for him "I just don't know what I would do if my own brother killed the love of my life" he glances over at Piper but nobody realizes

Golden gate bridge - evening

Chris has been sitting on the bridge for at least 4 hours. He is looking over the city as the sun starts to set, its just so beautiful and Chris is just so lonely.

"I just can't pull my self together" He said to no one in particular "Why?" all of a sudden it starts to rain, thunder and lightening. "Just great, not now" It's been raining all day and night but it stopped a little while. "Well I better head back." He orbed out.

P3 - evening

Chris orbs in and looks around the room.

"Dry" all of a sudden he is dry again. "Well, I better get some rest" he heads back to the end of the room and gets ready.


	3. Part 3

Manor - Morning

"Has anyone heard from Chris?" Piper asked coming into the kitchen

"Nope, not since last night" Paige replied scrying.

"Have you been up all night, Paige" Phoebe asks "That was one heck of a storm"

"Yeah, it was I hope he is ok" Piper said

Leo orbs in "Any luck on Chris yet?"

"No where ever he is he can block our magic, we tried to find a lost witch spell last night" Paige said "Did the elders know anything?"

"No he fell of their radar, too" He replied worriedly

"Who fell off of their radar?" asked chris who just orbed in

"Chris fell off of the radar" Phoebe said unnoticing it was Chris "CHRIS"

"Thank god, your ok" Paige replied throwing her arms around him to hug him

"Whoa, hold up. I'm ok, did you guys get worried I'm sorry, I just had to leave, I couldn't stay here any longer. I would have reveled some things I shouldn't have" he said pushing his way out if the hug he was getting

"Do you have a problem with me hugging you?" Paige asked Chris

"No, just I'm not a mushy guy." He covered it up

"Oh, ok" Paige said not believing him

"Are you ready to go back to the fainter?" Chris asked Phoebe

"Why are you calling Jason the fainter?" Piper asked, Chris starts to object "At, and don't even think about that 'Future Consequences speech' stuff you give us the truth hereâ NOW"

"Piper, I have already told you more than once about this two times in 24 hours" Chris said annoyed

"I told you no speech, just an answer" Piper yelled

"I can't" Chris said

"You can and you will young man." Piper said

"Ok, ok if it shuts you up I will. You expose your magic to him and he FAINTS!" Chris said giving in

"Chris, do you want to talk about last night" Phoebe asks

"About what?" Chris asked, acting innocent "You moving out, sure"

"Chris" Phoebe says sternly

"No, Phoebe, I don't and can't." Chris says "I can't and probably won't ever again"

"Chris, you need to talk about it" Phoebe pleaded "You are so devastated"

"And you wouldn't?" Chris said annoyed "I just can't stand to think about it all less talk about it"

"You will have to face it some how" Leo said

"Yeah, but not today or tomorrow, maybe someday but not in this week" Chris said

"Ok, if you won't talk about it can you tell me something?" Piper asked

"What?" Chris asked

"You said you had a brother, are there any other half breeds besides Paige, Wyatt and you?" Piper asked

"Yes" he covered

"Ok, just trying to straighten things out" Piper said

"There isn't any Whitelighter and witch pairs together" Leo said confused "At least as I know of"

"Do you really believe they would tell anybody, what part of 'Forbidden' don't you understand" Chris said trying to cover up

"Yeah, but there isn't any signs" Leo asked suspicious "Who's the Whitelighter in your family: Mother or father?"

"Father" Chris replied nervous

"Who is he?"

"Fut"

"DON'T YOU DARE" Piper warned "If you know what's best for you, you will not say anything that has 'Future' or 'consequences' in the sentence"

He gulps "You never change, but I can't it could make me disappear forever and ever, you wouldn't want to lose your whitelighter would you, I hope."

"No, but your on the verge of being scolded" Phoebe replied

"Ok, My parents are" he drifted of

"Continue" Piper said

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Leo replied

"Okâthey are" big breath "Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt" he orbs out. Piper's jaw drops, Phoebe is saying "Oh my god" and Paige says "I thought so". Leo is in a trance.

"Everything I put him through, he'll never forgive me" Leo said while in the trance

"Oh honey, we all did it" Piper said soothingly to her ex-husband soon to be one night stander

"Yeah Leo, you can't beat yourself up over it" Paige said

"But I tried to harm him. Even tried to recycle him. What kind of father am I" Leo said still in his trance

"I always thought you were a pretty good one" said a harsh, cold male voice

"Who are you" Paige demanded

"None of your concern, Paige" The man said "Where is Chris?"

"Why should we trust you?" Piper asked the stranger

"Because your very lives are at stake." The voice said still in the shadows

"Are you threaten us, the Charmed Ones?" Phoebe asked dangerously

"No, promising you." The man said "The Charmed Ones are no threat to me"

"Says you, we don't even know who you are" Leo said

"I'm the _He_ in the future, I'm Wyatt." Wyatt said finally stepping out of the shadows to revel no other than Wyatt

"No, you are not Wyatt, Wyatt's not that cold" Phoebe said

"You know what I'm capable of Aunt Phoebe, do you want to piss me off" Wyatt said smirking "Now where is my little brother?"

"Leo go find Chris and warn him" Piper said trying to freeze Wyatt "Why won't it work, Why won't you freeze if your evil"

"Your powers are immune to me, Mother" Wyatt said smiling

"You haven't been promoted yet, big brother. Not even the big twice blessed child should piss her off." Chris said stepping toward his brother "You don't scare me and you never will"


	4. Part 4

"Chris, run. Don't taunt him" Piper pleaded him

"Why, that's what I do best" Chris said smirking "Right, Wyatt"

"Yeah, and remember what happened last time, your little bitch died" Wyatt said

"Don't you dare, you bastard" Chris warned

"No that's you" Wyatt taunted

Chris hurled Wyatt telekinetically into a wall "And do you remember I was POWERLESS, I'm not now. And do you remember a little saying dad used to say, oh what was it, oh yeah 'your powers comes from your emotions' and I'm pissed remember what happened last time I was pissed. I took out the underworld AND Elders with ONE wave of my hand. You could never do it but I did when I was 14." Chris remarked

"Oh my god" was all Piper could say

"He's more powerful than Wyatt" was all Paige could say

"Lord Christopher" was all Phoebe could say

"CP Halliwell" was all Leo could say

"Yes, and how does it fell to be the one being tortured now big brother. Have you had enough. Will you say it." Chris said coldly as he throws Wyatt again into the stairwell.

"Never, I gave into you once, I'll never do it again" Wyatt said as he was tossed around like a doll "Guards"

The demons shimmer in at their masters call but when they see Chris they shimmer out.

"Get back here you idiots" Wyatt yelled as he was slammed into the ceiling by Chris "Ok, I give" he half yelled half crocked as he was lifted up and could feel his heart start to bubble as Chris used his heart grab (as seen in Valhalley of the Dolls part 1).

"What's that?" Chris asked evilly

"I give" Wyatt said Chris released him

"Good boy" Chris said as a large crash of thunder collapsed and rain poured down like buckets "You choose wisely" just then he orbed out and the storm got wild and out of hand


	5. Part 5

"Oh no, he is really pissed he didn't do this much damage when he was 14" Wyatt said worriedly

"What happened when he was 14" Piper asked

"I can't tell you future consequences" Wyatt replied

"Oh no, not you to, mister" Piper replied angrily "Answer me"

"The family died" Wyatt replied with his head bent in sorrow "Even I felt grief but he just went evil and acted as if he didn't care"

"The family died, like how many of us?" Leo asked

"All" Wyatt replied sadly "Mom, you, Phoebe, Paige and Paige's husband. Latter Phoebe's husband, two friends you haven't met yet and Grandpa all died when he was 18."

"Oh my, what happened" Paige crocked

"One word Aunt Paige: Elders, I hate them all, except dad of course." Wyatt replied

"What do you mean Elders" Leo questioned

"They feared us and they made us pay for being so powerful but in the end they messed with the wrong Halliwell. He made sure they would never make the same mistake he left only one Elder and then he betrayed him and he killed him 4 years latter" Wyatt answered

"Oh my god, Chris did all that." Paige asked

"Yeah, he did and more" Wyatt answered "You don't mess with him that is one thing everyone learned, everything from good to evil to mortal to neutral learnt that, that fretful night."

"What did they do to you?" Phoebe asked

"It doesn't matter now, what's done is done" Wyatt said

"They turned you, didn't they" Leo asked

"I said it doesn't matter" Wyatt yelled

"It does to me" Piper replied lovely to her eldest

"Like you could stop him, he's too powerful" Wyatt replied helplessly

"Guys we need to find Chris and calm him down" Paige said as the clouds covered the sky and it became violently black.

"Yeah we do" Wyatt said "I may have seen the light but if we don't calm him down no one will see it again" Wyatt replied

"What do you mean?" Piper asked

"He will take away the sun and it never will be seen again not even reversing time will bring it back. The people of the future hasn't seen the sun since May 23, 2018. His emotions took over and he covered the sun in a thick hazy smog that will NEVER go away." Wyatt said

"Why?" Leo asked

"It happened after you guys died exactly one week but he can never reverse it unless he truly fells no pain of your loss and not even his death will reverse it." Wyatt said jealous "He has the coolest powers"

"Wyatt, you think that is cool" Piper scolded "He took away the pleasantry of the sun and you said it will never be reversed so unless you can make a fake sun or take everyone to the past they will never see the sun again"

"I tried to take away the sun before, I just wasn't powerful enough you see you have to go over mother nature to do so and she just doesn't like me. Not one little bit." Wyatt whined

"Oh brother, that is so sad" Paige said sarcastically

"Are you telling me that Mother Nature is real" Piper asked

"You've seen fairies, gremlins, wood nymphs and I am the new King Arthur and you don't believe in Mother Nature" Wyatt asked lamely

"Well yeah, I mean I didn't believe in those till I seen them the first time so yeah I didn't believe in her" Piper replied sarcastically "what are you going to tell me now father Time exist?"

"Yeah, and he is very grumpy" Wyatt said "He doesn't like me either"

"Guys we really need to find Chris the storm is getting worse if that's even possible" Paige said looking at the skies who were a violent color and raging out of control

"I agree we need to calm him down and there are only a hand full of people that is capable of doing so" Wyatt explained

"Who?" Piper asked

"Well, first off there is Phoebe's daughters Prue and Bel. Then there is Grandfather. Then there is Mom, Aunt P. and Aunt Paige. Then finally there is Bianca."

"Well can you get one of the 2?" Leo asked "Obviously you can't get Bianca but the other 2 are available aren't they and who is Aunt P."

"You see Aunt P. is Aunt Prue and Prue is Pregnant and Bel is about the size of a toothpick" Wyatt said

"You guys meet Prue." Piper asked relieved

"Yeah, when I'm 2 years and 4 months old" Wyatt said

"What do you mean Prue's Pregnant" Phoebe yelled

"Yeah, she's 21 and expecting her first child. she is coming to term" Wyatt explained "You see she ended up sleeping with her boyfriend and ended up pregnant and then when he found out he fled and I killed him"

"You killed him" Piper asked

"Yep, no body messes with my family except for me" Wyatt said "I may be a evil overlord but I do know where my family lies."

"So you do have a soft spot" Paige said with a smirk

"A little bit but not to much, after my daughter died I gave up on that emotional stuff"' Wyatt said

"You have a daughter" Piper said

"No, had" Wyatt said sadly

"Oh, baby what happened" Piper asked

"A bunch of demons rebelled me and killed her in the process" Wyatt said angrily

"Well if you kill that demon here that means he won't be able to kill her" Leo said

"Yeah, I have been considering it, but I don't know" Wyatt said

"Why?" Phoebe asked

"You don't understand what it fells like to be me, I have this big world to run and if I kill my best men I loss everything I worked for" Wyatt answered

"It was one of your own men, wasn't it" Piper asked

"Yeah, my first hand man at the time" Wyatt said

"Oh, honey. I'm sorry." Piper said "Do you wanna talk about it"

"No" Wyatt replied "I want to find my brother and talk him down before he kills someone. I'm the murder in this family, not him"

"Ok, do we scry for him" Paige suggested "Or do we have Leo to since him"

"I have a bond with him, so I should try first" Wyatt said "Besides its my fault he's pissed, I shouldn't have tempted him."

"You was mad, he was mad. It wasn't anyone's fault, just a little sibling rivalry." Piper commented

"One that one brother tries to kill the other" Wyatt said "I have to fix this"

"He will kill you" Piper said "Let us talk him down"

"No, I have to do this alone." Wyatt said "I have to tell you something first, Bianca's not dead"

"What" they all coursed

"Yeah, I didn't want to kill her. She stuck her fist in my back, I had to remove it. So I back kicked her." Wyatt replied "Then Chris knocked me out, I would have healed her immediately for not that. Then after he left I healed her, she's in my prison wards. I tried to get her to tell me the spell, but her love remains true."


	6. Part 6

Golden Gate Bridge

Lightening strikes across the skies, thunder rolls loud and deep and rain pours down like buckets. In the middle of the bridge is Chris. He is soaking wet and not caring. Lighting streaks the skies and hit a hill top. All a sudden orbs are seen and Wyatt orbs in.

"Chris, please listen to me, stop this." Wyatt pleaded "Before you do something you'll regret"

"Oh, I guess you've never done that" Chris said bitterly "Did you regret killing Bianca."

"Chris, listen to me, I know your pissed. I would be to, but there is no need. She's alive." Wyatt said.

Chris forms an energy ball and throws it at Wyatt who barely dogged it.

"Hey, stop this. I know you hate my guts but honestly I'm still your brother" Wyatt yelled.

"Hey, don't look at me, wasn't it just 3 days ago you said you don't need me" Chris said bitterly

"You interrupted me and I got out of hand, I'm...Sorry." Wyatt said hesitantly.

"Oh, wow. The big twice blessed apologized to his wimpy ass, not worthy brother." Chris spat "Maybe you are weaker than we all thought"

"Chris you have to calm down, it's the only way to stop you." Wyatt said "But if I have to, I'll...I'll...Kill you." getting chocked up and tears threatening to fall.

"Oh, poor baby. He can't even kill some pathetic witch" Chris said harshly

"Your not just some witch, you're my brother, and...I love you." Wyatt said

"Ya know, I'm not the one pathetic, you are." Chris said angrily.

"I know I'm pathetic, even though I'm older, I looked up to YOU, you were my role model. Look what happened when mom died, she left the kids to you. Not Patricia, not Andy Jr. and defiantly not me, or Melissa either, but YOU." Wyatt said hole heartily "Don't let her down now"

"Don't you dare bring mom into this" Chris warned "She has nothing to do with this, you even left us, for one whole year, I was the only one who knew where you were. If it was anyone who let her down, it was you."

"I know" Wyatt simply said "But I was the evil one, Chris. What did you expect. I paid for it though, you had one extra year with her, I got one less."

"No, she paid for it. She was worried sick over you for the entire time, but she hid it. She didn't want anyone to know she still cared for her evil son, the same son who was supposed to be the greatest force of good the world had ever know." Chris spat angrily towards Wyatt "She sometimes cried herself to sleep at night worried about you, you didn't even bother to write, call or orb by. You just LEFT."

"I know, and if I could take it back I would." Wyatt said "But, I still can. That is why I'm doing this."

"What?" Chris simply asked

"The reason you came back is because of Gideon." Wyatt stated

"The headmaster of Magic School" Chris said "The one Aunt Paige took over from"

"Yes, he is the reason I turned" Wyatt said "He tried to kill me, and I kept dogging his attempts, so he took me to the underworld. There I escaped from him and the...trauma turned me."

"I'll kill him." was all Chris said as he orbed out

"Oh, no." Wyatt said

Wyatt orbed back to the manor.

Attic - night

"Um, people, we have a BIG problem" Wyatt exclaimed

"Oh, what, wait, do I even want to know" Piper whined

"Not really, at least I wouldn't want to relive it" Wyatt replied

"What is it, son" Leo said

"I told him who turned me" Wyatt said

"Why is that bad" Paige remarked

"He was betrayed by the same kind" Wyatt said "Then he went evil, killed the elders, took out most of the underworld, and took over the world"

"Oh, yeah, that is bad" Piper said

"Mmm-huh" Leo and Phoebe replied simultaneously

"We need to get Bianca back here now, if not, humanity as we know it will cease to exist" Wyatt replied

"What, but she almost killed him" Paige said unbelieving

"It wasn't her fault" Wyatt said "It was mine, I sent her after him, told her to take his powers, talk him into seeing things my way again and bring him home to me, so he won't die"

"Die?" questioned Piper

"On his birthday, I remember the man that turned me trying to get me, mom went into labor with Chris, dad was searching for him, Aunt Phoebe and Paige was with mom. Chris was watching me, I was trying to warn him all day, I had a premonition, when I finally got his attention, he just simply told me he already knew. He didn't even try to avoid it, he just gave up." Wyatt said getting teary eyed

"How did you tell him" Piper asked "And how do you remember"

"Telepathy and I can remember everything from birth." Wyatt said "Chris and Piper Lynn can remember things from the womb, but Piper Lynn can remember father back, although Chris was one of the smartest 2 week baby's you could of met" Wyatt said laughing

"How do you mean" Leo asked

"He's a Time-traveler, dad, remember" Wyatt reminded Leo

"Oh, yeah" Leo said

"Oh, ok" Piper said "How do we get Bianca here, you said she was in your prison"

"Easy." Wyatt remarked "Guards"

Wyatt's guard shimmer in, look around and then await for orders.

"I hate when they do that" Wyatt said

"Do what?" Piper asked

"Look for Chris, then if he isn't here, they do as there told, if he is here, lets just say their not." Wyatt said

"Oh" Piper remarked

"Ok, guards I want you to return back to base and get the Phoenix, and bring her here." Wyatt ordered

"Which Phoenix, Lord Wyatt" One guard asked "Lady Bianca or Lady Evelyn"

"Lady Bianca" Wyatt said lamely

They nod and shimmer out.


	7. Part 7

"Who's 'Lady Evelyn'" Asked Phoebe

"My wife" Wyatt said proudly

"Oh, so why did they call Bianca 'Lady Bianca'" Leo asked

"Because Lady Bianca is Lord Christopher's girlfriend and they stay famous throughout time, and their fans still call them Lord and Lady" Phoebe replied "Hell I would call them Lord and Lady, they are my favorite couple, besides Leo and Piper of course" Piper and Leo blush

"Ok, now Phoebe I have a question. How did you know that." Paige asked

"I was the queen of all evil, why wouldn't I know about the best evil overlord ever" Phoebe said sarcastically

"Hey, I'm that evil overlords counterpart, so watch it" Wyatt yelled offended

"Sorry, Hun" Phoebe said

Wyatt's demons shimmer in holding a feisty Bianca

"Get your filthy hands off of me, this instant, or I swear your nightmares will have nightmares." Bianca warned

"We need your help, Bianca" Piper said slowly

"Huh, what am I doing here, in the past" Bianca asked confused

"Well" Wyatt said crossing his arms "I pissed off Chris, help"

"You what, oh I am so gonna kick your ass" Bianca glared

"I know, Chris done did" Wyatt said "But he is doing more damage than with 'the event'" Wyatt told Bianca

"What, what have you told them" Bianca angrily asked

"Actually, a lot" Leo said

"YOU WHAT" Bianca yelled " Oh, let me at you"

"Do you want to save Chris or not, cause this storm has just died down" Wyatt stated

"Oh, no" Bianca said "Let me go, now. We've got 2 hours till self domination"

"I know, its good night world then" Wyatt said "Adios amigos, hasta never."

"I know, its going to be 'Como estasa?' and your gonna say 'Muy Mal, Y tu?'"

(A/N that just said, for those who don't know goodbye friends, see ya never and how are you, very bad, and you in Spanish)

"Yep" Wyatt said "You've been hanging around Evelyn a lot, huh"

"She is my sister" Bianca said "Now, I have a fiancée to rescue"

"Your what!" Wyatt yelled as Bianca shimmered out "Their engaged"

"He's got the ring" Leo said "though I don't know why"

"She probably gave it to him as a reminder of what they were doing this for" Phoebe remarked

"Probably" Wyatt agreed "Lets just hope she can calm him down"

"I'm sure she can" Phoebe said

"Is that all you need, Lord Wyatt" One guard asked "We'd really like to be outta of here before Lord Christopher gets back"

"That will be all" Wyatt said

They all bowed and walked over to the wall in the attic, where they were, and waved there hands at a portal and walk through.

"Ok, I have had it, what is that" Phoebe yelled

"It's a way to cast a spell" Wyatt said "You say the spell in your head, Paige thought of it"

"I did" Paige asked

"Yep" Wyatt said

Golden Gate Bridge

Bianca shimmers on the beam he is usually at.

"Damn it" Bianca cursed "Where could he be." after about a moments thought "Oh, I got ya now"

She shimmers out


	8. Part 8

'Up There'

Bianca suddenly shimmers in, startling all the elders.

One elder walks up to Bianca, changeling her.

"Who are you, and how did you get here" The Elder asked

"My name is Bianca Perry, fiancée of Chris Halliwell or should I translate, CP Halliwell" Bianca said cockily "So does that explain both question, Josh"

All elders nod. And scram towards the main elders room.

"Hey, get out of here NOW!" Came an elders voice "You interrupted something very IMPORTANT"

"Jeremy" Bianca exclaimed laughing

All elders exit the main elders and 'orb' to 'The Halliwell's'

"Chris, honey come here" Bianca asked the air

"Bianca." Chris said "is that you"

"Yeah, its me, sweetie" Bianca confirmed

"How?" Chris asked

"Wyatt healed me, baby" Bianca said "I think he's actually scared for you."

"No, Bianca, its just a gig." Chris said bitterly

"Chris, I don't think so. Not this time, at least" Bianca assured him

"He should be saved then, if he told me the truth" Chris said "Or I just killed an innocent... - shaking his head - whatever ...Elder"

"Maybe that's what it is, maybe he is just saved from good vs. evil, and now something else has got him" Bianca said

"If so, I'm out, I am not doing this no more, Bianca. I have done everything I could think of, and nothing worked" Chris said

"What about Excalibur." Bianca asked "Could that be the problem"

"Maybe, lets go" Chris said standing up, taking Bianca's hand and orbs out with her.

Chris and Bianca orb into the attic where the girls, Leo and Wyatt are waiting impatiently.

Attic - night/dawn

"Oh, Chris, thank god." Piper said "Thank you, Bianca"

"I didn't do it for nobody but him" Bianca said "I love you"

"I love you to" Chris said "Now, Wyatt, I have a question, and I want you to be honest to me and we'll all be ok"

"What, Chris" Wyatt asked

"Is Excalibur your, or not" Chris asked

"No, its Richey's" Wyatt remarked

"Oh, boy" Chris said "Thank god its not mine"

"Who is Richey?" Piper asked

"Paige's son" Chris, Wyatt and Bianca replied

"My son, I have a son" Paige said cheerfully

"Yeah" The future people coursed again

"Cool!" Paige said

"Thank god you came, there is a bunch of upset elders in the living room right now" Phoebe said "Leo, go tell your Conrad's they can leave now"

Leo leaves the attic and returns within 5 seconds

"There gone" Leo said "They were happy they could return to the heavens"


	9. Part 9

Chris turned towards Bianca and bent down on one knee.

"Bianca Perry, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife" Chris asked

"Really, after what I did" Bianca asked

"Oh, you mean save my life, oh yeah." Chris said with a slight smile

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry" Wyatt said

"Oh, Wyatt. Shut up, I'm proposing here" Chris said with yet another slight smile

"Ok, shutting up now" Wyatt said then adding "Sorry!"

"Brothers" Chris said

"Is Chase evil" Piper asked worriedly

"No, but he has more deaths on his hand then Hitler" Chris said jokingly

"Seriously" Phoebe asked

"No" Chris said "He can't cook"

"Oh, good" Phoebe

"Sorry" Wyatt said

"Shut up, please. Get over it" Chris said "I went back to save you, Wyatt, so that means I forgive you for everything"

"Thanks!" Wyatt said then he looks at Bianca "Sorry"

"Hey, same from me" Bianca "Hey, your like a brother to me, so I can forgive you for almost killing me"

"Sorry" Wyatt repeated

"IF YOU SAY SORRY ONE MORE TIME I'M GONNA FREEZE YOU" Chris and Bianca yelled at the same time

"How could you freeze" Piper asked Bianca

"You'll find out in time" Chris replied "Now, if you can't keep quiet and not laugh you can leave now" Bianca and Wyatt gasp and grin and the girls and Leo are confused


	10. Part 10

"Why?" Paige asked

"He's gonna sing" Bianca said happily

"He can sing" Paige asked

"Like no other, no one can come close" Wyatt said "no one"

"I'm not that good, I just took some course classes back in school, that's all" Chris said blushing

"Not that good, you sung the national anthem at a baseball game, where a professor of Music was attending the game" Bianca reminded him "He wanted to sign you, Chris, but you turned him down remember"

"Well, yeah, but I like cooking better." Chris reminded her

"Yeah, he can cook, sing, dance, got a mathematical agree, photograph, give advise, teach, run clubs, run head bouncer, run anything, play any instrument, speak all languages AND draw anything but the Triquetra." Wyatt said jealous of Chris

"Why not the Triquetra" Paige asked

"I don't know, but when I draw it, it looks horrible" Chris said

"Start singing then, I want to hear it" Piper said proud of what her unborn child was capable of "what are you gonna sing?"

"Her song, the only country song she likes, the course of I miss you a little by John Michael Montgomery, its an oldie but it's a goody, perfect for this occasion." Chris replied

"Its not that old, Chris" Piper said "But considering your 20 years from the future I guess it is for you, huh."

"Yeah, but I love it, a friend of mine was a huge country fan, and I rode home with her one day, and she had that CD in, lets just say I bought it." Bianca said smiling

"Ok, laugh and die" Chris warned

"Oh, believe me, they won't" Wyatt said

"I Miss you a little

Since you've been gone

A few little memories keep hanging on

I miss you a little I guess you could say

A little to much

A little too often

A little more everyday" Chris sang sweetly to Bianca

At the end of the course, everyone was in tears. Wyatt, Piper, Leo, Phoebe, Paige and Bianca for how sweet and true it was and Chris for how much pain it caused him to think about it.

_**The End**_


	11. Reviews for 'I Miss You A Little'

Thanks for all the reviews, I enjoyed them all. I cannot believe what one review can do to a person. J! Do you want a squeal? If ya do, email me or review so. My email is so please tell me what ya want.

1st Review

To melissa-p

"very good! i love when wyatt comes back for chris (even though its been done like a million times!)  
UPDATE SOON...please?"

Yeah, it has been done umpteen's of times. But it never gets boring. Please tell me what ya want. Squeal or no squeal, that is the question. lol.

2nd Review

To gabwr

"It is good keep going"

Thanks. Tell me what ya want. Should I do a squeal or not.

3rd Review

To Christine Marquez

"I like this, but I don't like the character seem so out of ... well, character"

Yeah, but it does add some atmosphere to the story, right.

4th Review

To Shina

"Oh Wyatts here. I see trouble on the horizon."

Yeah, it was trouble. But did it surprise you who caused trouble. ;)

5th Review

To may-j

"Please update soon!"

Well, if you liked this. Do you want me to add a squeal. Email or review your response.

6th Review

To Drewfuller4eva

"oh tough talk..."

Thanks, I think. Do you mean how Chris was talking. I took it that way. Email or review your answer.

7th Review

To Shina

"I think your story is good. The summary interested me. Anyway don't really know what else to write. Good story. Keep up the good work."

Thanks. Do you want a squeal or not. You know the drill. Email or review.

A/N: If you want a squeal, tell me what you want it about, do you want to keep Wyatt, Bianca and Chris in the past and do you want the whole family there. (In this story well find out something about Prue, and the girls husbands and their family)


End file.
